1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a half bit line high level voltage generator.
2. Description of Related Art
In performing a read/write operation, a memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), is driven by a half bit line high-level voltage (e.g., ½VCC).
The half bit line high level voltage is typically generated from a push-pull type voltage generator. A mismatch or an offset voltage resulting from certain environmental degradations within the push-pull type voltage generator may cause a cross current. The cross current increases a standby current of the memory device, which accordingly consumes more power.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for reducing the cross current in the memory device to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.